The Press Finds (a Little Bit of ) the Truth
by TheWitch243
Summary: "We are here, in the Wayne Manor , with the Police, with the new discovery that two- OH MY GOD IS THAT JASON TODD!"Au, a little bit of a crack fic.


**Hey, new story yay...Don't kill me for not updtting the others, please**.

 **Anyway... In this story, Dick and Damian switch places (if you didn't understand, Damian becomes the eldest, and Nightwing, and Dick becomes the youngest, and Robin), Jason and Tim are still in the same places being the second oldest (Jason) and and the third oldest(Tim). Here, after his parent's death (at 5), Dick is taken by the Court of Owls and stays with them during 3 years and 6 months until Batman(Bruce) finds him, and after putting him in the orphanage he adopts him after a few weeks. Damian is still raised by the League of Assassins until he his 10 (almost 11).** **This is story Dick has 10-11, Tim-15, Jason-20, Damian-26, Bruce-56 and Alfred-76.**

 **NOW WITH THIS STORY!!!**

 **P.S: maybe a crack fic?**

 **Bruce POV:**

It all started with a few reporters coming to the Maner to stop a rumor (that he was creating an armie of kids to take over Gotham, and then the world) until Tim entered complaing about someting.

More precisely, a club that ( on his youngest child inssisted) is eldst and youngest child created.

Also know as ' The Assassin Raised ' Club.

"BRUUCE!! Damian and Dick won't stop pranking me and throwing knives at me!!" Whined Tim.

"Tt, it seems that you are still. the same idot, as allways. What we were obviusly doing was practicing our non-lethal assassin training." Said Damian entering the room with Dick close behind. Both wearing an black T-shirt with big, white bold letters 'Assassin raised Club'.

"Well, you didn' have to train on me!!" Defended the computer expert.

"Well, Alfred doesn't let us train in the kitchen and in the gym, 'cuz he his tired of having to go and bring more of those round wodden things-"

"Traget, Master Richard"Said Alfred appearing out of nowhere.

" Right, target, thanks Alfred. Anyway, and covering the walls all over again. Plus that way, you get more reflexes." said the Ex-Acrobat.

"BUT-!" Started sreaming the civil form of the red robin.

"Wait! Are you saying that you two were both raised to be assassins?!" asked a male reporter.

"Yeah..." Said the new robin, before anyone could stop him.

Sunddly the Ex-assassins were conered and bombarded with questions from 'Who trained them', to 'Had any of the two killed anyone?' and finally ' why Bruce(himself) keep them around and not locked up if they were dangerous.'.

The last one seemed to snap two things: an hurt, sad and fearfull of being seens a something dangerous that could hurt people (even if it was true) look from the youngest member of the bat family, and an overprotective and angered gaze from the son by blood of Batman.

In seconds Damian had Dick over his shoulder and was climbing from armchairs and bookcases to finally busting out of the door( which was quickly followed by the pared of repoters).

The press returned 15 minutes later not having found any of the reteried assasins.

' _*sigh*This is going to be a loooooooong day_ ' though Bruce as a few news people started calling the police

 ***Line Break***

After 5 _awfull_ hours Bruce was finally aloud to take a break (as far as he could , with reporters and police officers around his house. In the middle of the living room.).

Sunddly te lights went off and when were turned back on in the midfle of the room was Damian with Dick behind him looking sligthly fearfull.

"Ok, this is enough." Said Damian."Yes we were raised by assassins, while myself was during the first 10 years of my life, Dick here was during the 3 and half years he was missing. Yes we killed people, but it was just _one_ person each. Now if you would get out of our house, we would be greatfull." the lights flicked off again and Damian and Dick were gone.

Before anyone could say anything Jason busted through the doors.

"BRUUUUCE! Where is Alfred, we ran out of Ice cream." He said while looking like the worst thing had happened. The moment was shortly followed by silence.

"Y-You are J-Jason Todd!" Screamed a male officer.

"Yeah, that's me" the ex partner of the Batman, while looking at the Officer strangely.

"B-But you are DEAD!" Screamed a female reporter.

"Really? The last time I cheeked I was alive." The reborn robin said while looking like he was looking at the most stupid person on the galaxi.

And soon a Bruce was again taken for interrogation and the reporters dropped millions of questions on Jason while cornering him.

' _I was right, this IS a long day_ ' thought Bruce while we went back to the Interrogation room.

 ***The End***


End file.
